Consumer demand for data storage systems and information handling systems is problematic as user requirements vary based on technical specifications and meeting user demand for a desired hardware component configuration. Manufactures often provide hardware having differing form factors to meet user demands, allow for maximized utility, while attempting to simplify manufacturing logistics. Often manufacturers are required to produce multiple systems configurations which have similar functional characteristics, but have differing physical attributes to meet user demands. For instance, a manufacturer may be required to provide substantially the same functionality for data storage device configured as a rack system, a desktop enclosure, and a small or entry level enterprise enclosure. While each particular system meets consumer demand, these systems do not allow for efficient component interchangeability. As a result, functional components may be limited to a particular enclosure form factor. While complicating manufacturing logistics and requiring additional resources, the differing form factors of functional components and enclosures may require additional redundant components be maintained by information technology (IT) departments, raise complications for field repair of the system and increase the difficulty of obtaining replacement components. Manufacturers, suppliers, and service entities may additionally have to maintain component reserves to accommodate their customer's needs and ensure minimized down time for the expected life of the systems.
While manufacturers may attempt to standardize functional components between different system configurations, the interoperability of the functional components within the physical system is problematic. For instance, while a combination of a motherboard module, battery module, power supply module, and data storage module may operate within parameters when configured in a rack system, the same configuration may be unacceptable for a desktop type enclosure due to operational parameters.
Besides providing an enclosure which permits physical incorporation, electrical and communicative coupling, many of the functional components require proper cooling to guarantee proper operation, increase life expectancy, and reduce the likelihood of downtime. Cooling data storage systems and information handling systems require proper airflow over waste heat generating components. Heat sinks included in functional components also require sufficient heat dissipation as well. Appropriate cooling is difficult as waste heat typically is not uniformly generated within the component itself. Components such as modules containing processor units or power supplies may also require more cooling capacity than a data storage device. Some functional components such as batteries may be particularly sensitive to temperature fluctuations. For example, the longevity of the non volatile random access memory (NVRAM) battery, for supplying power to back up system memory may be impacted by temperature variations and high temperature conditions. Further, as the functional components may be arranged in different configurations within diverse enclosures, the overall airflow within the enclosure should provide sufficient cooling based on the cooling demands of the components to allow for interoperability of a component configuration within the variety of enclosure form factors.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a chassis assembly and method for providing efficient component cooling over a variety of electronic device enclosure form factors while permitting modularity of components.